Everything I wanted
by RWBY Story Maker
Summary: JaunexPyrrha Oneshot. Pyrrha is everything Jaune wants to be. He just wants to protect people and protect her. Little does he know he's everything Pyrrha wants. I'm horrible at summaries better then it sounds. Enjoy, please review and tell me what you think.


**_One-Shot of JaunexPyrrha. So, my last thing sucked. I wanted to make up for it. Honestly I lost my crap after I saw those reviews and I'm sorry for who I lashed out on. Anyways enjoy!_**

**__**It was a rainy day today. Since it was a Saturday they had the day off and could wear their clothes instead of their uniforms. So Jaune and Pyrrha had decided to go to the inside Combat Arena. No one else was there it was just them. Jaune had finished up his fight and decided to sit on the bench next to Pyrrha's fight and watch her. He fought a robot on level 5.0. While Pyrrha was on level 8.0 and Jaune STILL thought that she was still better then him at fighting the robot and hers was on a higher level.

Jaune was having some serious self doubts about himself. Watching Pyrrha fight in combat training made him have more desires of what he wants and what he want to be. One of those desires was her, he wasn't sure what he felt actually. After his confrontation with the Ursa he felt as Pyrrha didn't trust him to do things by himself. He felt her glide his shield to protect him from the Ursa.

Pyrrha was now finished with her combat training and was now walking over to Jaune. When Jaune looked up he saw her walking over smiling and a face full of blush. 'Whats she blushing about? Me? No no Jaune you don't deserve her...' Jaune was thinking harshly about himself for some reason. He was a great guy just had some serious self doubts.

By then Pyrrha sat down right next to him panting and looking thoughtfully at him. She thought much of him, especially in a heart felt way. Not only of expectations of his fighting skills but how he was "romantically". **_(Just going to put it out there. I'm not being sexist or anything. I have two sisters one 17 and one 19. So I am trying to put what girls might think)_**

"Hey Jaune, want to go to lunch?" Pyrrha still panting from her combat training. She was trying her best to spend more time with Jaune seeing as what happened after the whole Cardin situation.

"Sure, great job out there." Jaune getting up and about to start to walk to the lunchroom to be stop by Pyrrha tugging on his arm.

"Jaune I can see it in your eyes, are you alright?" Pyrrha sitting back down and patting a seat next to her making Jaune sit down.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine... See, never better!" Jaune making a weak smile and two thumbs up.

"Jaune, something's upsetting you, and I will not rest until you are fine. Now tell me what is wrong!" Pyrrha getting stern and upset. Obviously she wasn't going to budge, so he had to say what was on his mind

"Look Pyrrha, I've wanted to say something. Look... I... I know you helped me defeat the Ursa, hell you defeated it yourself. I felt you glide it, my sword and my shield. I could never defeat anything like it myself. Your everything I want to be. Smart, athletic, your everything I want to be. Not to mention your everything to me. I need to do what I need to do to protect you and everyone else. If I can't do that, what good am I?" Jaune putting his palms of his hands to his face to cover his eyes from crying

"Im... I'm everything to you?" Pyrrha says suddenly loosing her tone and starting to blush.

"Of course you are Pyrrha. Your the only one that had any hope in me. You've been there when I needed you most. Example The Rooftop... Twice! When I was falling to my death at initiation. Everything else... Pyrrha you don't know how much you mean to me." Jaune says looking away so she can't see him cry

"Jaune, I might be everything you want to be but your everything I want. Your nice, caring, and you look quite handsome if I do say so myself. I want to be with someone special. Not someone who wants me simply because I'm famous... Jaune... You can cry, it's alright everyone does." Pyrrha blushing and looking at Jaune trying to force the tears back into his eyes

"Real Arc men don't cry. My father would always hit me if I cried... I broke my arm one day... I started to cry and he hit me in the arm as hard as he could. After that crying was something that I never really did. I can't start now." Jaune putting his head in his hands

"Real Arc men don't cry? To be honest that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard. How's this, Real Men Cry." Pyrrha smiling and looking at Jaune

By then Jaune broke into tears. He wanted to stop but he just couldn't. Every single thing that happened in his life. The bad moments the good moments, all flowing through his sobs. Pyrrha pulled him into a tight hug cradling him with compassion and care, all of it she could muster. Which in Jaune's opinion didn't exactly feel too bad.

"Thank you Pyrrha. Thank you for everything." Jaune blushing and then pecking her cheek with a slight kiss

"You call that a kiss?" Pyrrha says smirking then pulling Jaune in and closing her eyes. For a second Jaune wasn't going to pull in, but then he thought 'What the hell?' And leaned in also.

Movies say that kisses last forever. That peoples first kiss are amazing. Their kisses are in the rain, that you feels sparks fly, this was better. This was mind numbing pleasure for both of them. Actually no, it can't be described in words of how it felt. It was both of their first kiss and they didn't realize for how long they were there for, and they didn't care. All they cared about was each other and right now.

"Jaune... I love you..." Pyrrha releasing for air then continuing.

By then Jaune had wrapped his arms around her and she was now sitting on his lap. Neither of them had ever felt this good before. Especially for Jaune who had just let all his feelings loose

"Pyrrha... I love you too..." Jaune leaning in again

"Although, it is time to get back to our dorm." Someone says out of the blue

"Wha?!" Jaune and Pyrrha both jump up startled to see Ren smirking

"I've been here for 5 minutes. I think I've seen enough." Ren walking away and laughing

"That was... Awkward..." Jaune getting up and laughing before holding a hand out to Pyrrha and helping her up

"Lets, go." Pyrrha says smiling holding his hand and them walking to the exit and the hall to their dorm

**_How'd you like that? Very much? Yea... I know, I'm freaking awesome. xD_**


End file.
